Possibilities
by supergirlscafe
Summary: When the chemistry between Blair and the playboy was so palpable, it was sometimes hard to remember how many millions the Archibald ring was worth. Blair.Chuck


Timeline: Goes AU after 1x8

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl clearly does not belong to me, otherwise Chuck would have been in Wednesday's episode.

Possibilities

Chuck could hardly believe his ears. "You need me to do what?"

Glancing furtively down the hall, Blair ducked her head towards his. "I need you to get me a pregnancy test," she hissed louder than the first time.

"What?!"

Irritated, Blair peered into his room, checking that it was empty, before shoving herself hastily past his limp frame into the room and slamming the door. She carefully bolted it before turning towards Chuck again.

"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test," she said as patiently as she could. "Idiot." Hey, she couldn't resist.

Chuck's mouth opened and closed in an unflattering impression of a fish.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" She muttered. "Do I have to explain everything?"

Chuck seemed to have regained his power of speech as he stumbled out, "You-you're-you're- pregnant?"

Blair sighed. "Chuck, if I already knew for sure, why would I be asking you to get me a pregnancy test?"

"B-b-but, we used a condom!" They had. Hadn't they? Suddenly Chuck couldn't remember.

"I don't remember, okay?" Blair's patience snapped. "We were a little preoccupied, if you'll remember."

Chuck's memory seemed to be coming back to him, as he was rapidly transforming back into his usual arrogant persona. "Why do you think that you're pregnant? It's only been, what, a few weeks, right?"

"It's been three weeks since the first time, Chuck." She exhaled. "Besides, there have been certain…indicators-" Chuck snorted. "For example, I've been sick every morning for the past week-"

Chuck snorted again, this time briefly shutting her up. He couldn't help it. The idea of prim Blair Waldorf vomiting into the toilet every morning was not new, but to have it signify an imminent weight gain was too amusing for him to handle. He choked out around his laughter, "And that's different…how?"

Blair fixed Chuck with one of her withering death stares. He quieted. A little. "Involuntarily sick, thank you very much."

"Alright, Blair…" Chuck drawled lazily, a sinister smile stretching across his face, and leaned in closer, "I have just one question. Why, exactly, are you coming to me about this little problem?"

Now it was Blair's turn to have her mouth open and shut because of shock. "Who else would I go to? I haven't exactly advertised our little…indiscretion."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that in the three weeks since we first fucked in the backseat of my limousine, you haven't touched another guy? Not even your almost-fiancé, Nathaniel?" Blair nodded. "In that case…"he trailed a finger up her cheek, "that changes everything." He grinned to himself, proud that he had been her first and so far, only.

"It's not like I'm attached to you, or anything," Blair clarified quickly. "It's just…I'm not exactly sure how to explain to him that I'm not a virgin anymore, so I've made him believe that I'm just not ready yet."

Chuck kept the sly grin on his face. "Hard to tell ol' Natie-boy that you screwed the best friend?" He snickered. "Guess turnabout's fair play, huh?" His hand drifted and began to twirl a curl of her brunette locks around his index finger.

Blair smacked his hand away. "Enough! Let's return to the purpose for this visit, hmm? I need you to get me a pregnancy test."

"Where am I going to get one of those? Why can't you just get one yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I am seen getting one, it will be automatically assumed that I am pregnant. And consequently not a virgin. If you are seen getting one, since you are in no steady relationship, people will assume it's for one of your many whores. Simple."

Chuck smirked. "Are you grouping yourself with those whores, babe?"

Blair fixed him with another stony glare. "Get to it, Bass. I'll be waiting."

"Where, here?"

"Where else? I'll have satellite tv and room service. But please, get to it. I have a date with Nate at eight."

"Hey, you rhymed!" Chuck sing-songed saracastically as he sauntered out of the room.

Blair flopped back on the bed with a theatrical sigh. Five-hundred-plus channels and all she could find was porn? Chuck probably subscribed to every adult channel offered, she realized in frustration. And it was no use searching the room for mindless reading material, unless she wanted to explore her so-far-dormant lesbian tendencies with Chuck's endless stacks of Playboys.

Honestly, though, it was a little weird being in Chuck's suite. Although they had slept together a few times after their first in the limo, it was always in a mildly inappropriate location that never lent itself to a good post-coital-cuddle. Thankfully, Nate had realized the error of his ways and shown up with a bouquet of red roses several days after the disastrous birthday party. Blair was loathe to forgive him so quickly, but the power of an heirloom diamond 'promise' ring worked wonders on her resolve.

Chuck had been seemingly untroubled by Blair's abrupt end to their little affair, proceeding to return to his playboy ways with relish and enthusiasm. Still, Blair was shocked when Nate later told her that it was Chuck who guided him in his apology, even going so far as to order the roses himself from the Upper East Side's most luxurious florist.

Blair's new relationship with Nate was just over two weeks old and had been confined to PG-13 kisses and cuddling. She was as reluctant to consummate their relationship now as she had been excited to consummate it the first time around. It was a paradox that puzzled Nate, but, wary of a fight, he acquiesced.

Blair herself was not satisfied with her new relationship. She had been blown away by the sexual world that Chuck had briefly introduced her to and her new Disney relationship with Nate was not measuring up. However, Blair controlled whatever reservations she had about her and Nate's compatibility. Being on an esteemed Archibald's arm was far more socially respectable than being perched on the arm of a known desperate playboy, especially seeing as the case against Mr. Archibald had been dismissed.

Still, when the chemistry between Blair and the playboy was so palpable, it was sometimes hard to remember how many millions the Archibald ring was worth. Still, neither would matter if it turned out she was pregnant. Chuck would never acknowledge a bastard child and Nate would certainly grasp at a credible reason to break their almost-engagement.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the soft click of the door as it was unlocked or the footsteps approaching the bed. She was startled out of her daze, however, when the pregnancy test box was dropped unceremoniously on her face. She heard Chuck's laughter as the space on the bed next to her sank down. She grabbed the box tightly in her fist before sitting up next to him.

Their eyes met. Brown met brown and both sparkled as if in a romance novel. Blair admired the contours of his cheekbone and wondered if he would mind if she just kissed him right…there. Her lips rested softly on his cheek for a second.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Chuck inhaled sharply. With a movement that required all of his self control, he shifted slightly away from her. She would regret this later. "Aren't you going to…do that?" The words were squeezed out of his mouth as he gestured jerkily towards the box.

Blair shook herself to get rid of the temporary shock. "Of course." She flounced into the bathroom.

"So? What does it say?" Chuck inquired impatiently as Blair emerged.

She exhaled. "Negative."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "So what took so long?"

A glimpse of a blush rose to her cheeks as she said, "I took every one just to be sure."

Although he hadn't realized it, pent up tension had been building in his temples and in one choky laugh it was all released. Blair looked insulted and took a deep breath, preparing to admonish him, but it too bubbled out as laughter. They made a strange pair, the schoolgirl and the playboy, strangled by hysterical fits of laughter in a hotel suite at the Palace.

Blair collapsed on the bed next to Chuck. "Thank God!" She exclaimed aloud, relieved.

Chuck nodded. "Amen," he said without a hint of sarcasm. Although, now that he thought about it, a baby would have provided the perfect pretext for Nate to break up with Blair. The couple wasn't fooling anyone with their cutesy, innocent, 'taking it slow' routine.

Blair chuckled. "I guess all the vomiting was just stress or something."

As Blair calmed herself, she pushed herself into a standing position. "Well, thank you very much, Chuck, but I have to go now," she told him in her best prim voice.

Chuck rested back on his elbows on the bed and watched her go as she strode firmly out of the room, the door banging hollowly behind her. He could barely recognize the emotion in his chest. Relief. It was an emotion that had never before been present when Blair left him. Still, he could still feel the familiar tingles of disappointment rising towards the surface.

He flipped on the television and surfed the channels for something to entertain him, preferably something with nudity. One channel caught his eye and he flipped back to find it.

"Disillusioned with regular pregnancy tests? You may just be using the wrong one!" The announcer's booming voice proclaimed. "Most pregnancy tests can't predict until after the missed period, but the new HN-500 can…"

Chuck's mind whirred as the announcer's disembodied voice thundered in the background. It had been only three weeks since he and Blair first made love. It was entirely possible that Blair's symptoms might have been pregnancy after all. Chuck grinned to himself, a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. This had possibilities.

Feedback is always appreciated! I'm currently writing the sequel to this fic, which we be a longer, multi-chaptered fic which has turned my little plot bunny into something currently resembling Bunnicula. That being said, I am looking for a beta to review my chapter to make sure all the characters seem believable, their dialogue makes sense, whatever (grammar/mechanics skills are not as much a requirement). If you are interested PM me. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
